


Gwaine imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Gwaine imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Champion (nsfw)

Gwaine stood guard outside of King Uther’s spectator’s box, watching as some of his fellow knights took place in a jousting competition.

Jousting was your favorite sport and as much as Gwaine supported you taking place in these competitions it’s always terrified him with the thought of you getting seriously hurt like some of the knights did.

Morgana leaned down from her seat and whispered to Gwaine, “Only Sir Y/N and Sir Liam are left, I know he will be just fine,” she smiled rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

Morgana was one of the select few who knew about yours and Gwaine’s relationship, she always thought you two were a cute couple.

“Thank you my lady,” Gwaine smiled up at her.

The crowd cheered as you and Liam entered the field on your horses.

You took your places, lowering your spears into the proper position mid air and the horn sounded off.

The horses took off, you and Liam coming closer and closer to each other.

Liam’s spear knicked your shoulder but you hit him dead on, knocking him off his horse.

Gwaine let out a relieved sigh, his body immediately becoming less tense as you brought your horse to a halt at the end of the track, the medics helping Liam off the field.

The whole stadium went up in applause at your victory.

You removed your helmet, looking to Gwaine and winking at him.

Percival on the other side of the spectators box rolled his eyes playfully at the sight.

Percival helped Uther, Arthur and Merlin exit the box while Gwaine helped Morgana and Gwen.

“I’ll escort them back to the Citadel, you go congratulate your champion,” Percival teased him.

“I owe you one Percy,” Gwaine said happily, patting his back and running off to find you.

He located your tent behind the stadium and found Gaius doing a routine check on you inside.

Gwaine’s breath caught in his throat when he entered and saw you sitting there shirtless.

“You have very minimal bruising Y/N, they should be gone in a few days,” Gaius told you.

“Thank you Gaius, as always,” you said shaking his hand.

Gaius packed up his things and nodded to Gwaine as he left the tent.

“You did excellent out there,” Gwaine muttered not able to take his eyes off of you.

“Well with you as my motivation how could I lose,” you grinned noticing him staring at your chest, “shouldn’t you be with Uther?”

“Percival is covering for me, I uh wanted to come see you,” he chuckled nervously.

You walked over to the entrance of the tent, unlatching the flap and letting it fall to the ground, closing off the tent from the people outside.

“You saw me, now what?” you smirked stepping closer to him. 

Gwaine was quick to cup his hands on your cheeks, pulling you in to kiss him.

Your hands wrapped around his waist as you eagerly returned the kiss.

Guiding him back against the table you undid his pants, slipping your hand inside.

“I’ve been waiting all day to touch you Gwaine,” you whispered into his ear as you gently stroked his already hard cock.

Gwaine moaned loudly but you kissed him to muffle the noise.

“You’ve got to be quiet, don’t want to get caught in here with me do you?” you chuckled.

Gwaine threw his head back as you pushed his pants down allowing you to stroke him more firmly as your lips moved to his neck.

“Turn around,” you said nipping at his ear lobe and Gwaine did as told.

Undoing your own pants you pulled them down to your ankles, your cock resting against his ass.

“Are you all good?” you asked him.

“Yes, please Y/N, no more teasing” he grunted.

You smiled and gripped your cock, stroking a few times before let the tip tease his asshole.

Easing inside gently you rolled your hips a few times letting him adjust before pushing in all the way.

Gwaine was bent over the table, groaning into his arm.

“Remember baby, you gotta be quiet,” you teased as you began to thrust into him.

You quickened your pace, your thighs hitting the back of his with every thrust.

After some time you felt Gwaine becoming tense.

“Touch yourself Gwaine, I want to see you,” you muttered never stopping your movements.

Gwaine reached down, stroking his cock fervently until he released onto the table bench beneath him.

When Gwaine finished you pulled out of him and he turned around to face you.

He got down onto his knees, taking the tip of your cock into his mouth and stroking the base.

With his tongue swirling around you it only took a few strokes before you released into his mouth.

Gwaine smiled, wiping away the stray cum from his lips with the back of his hand.

He pulled your pants up before getting back to his feet and getting his own clothes in order.

“You should get back to the Citadel before Uther notices your gone,” you said kissing him chastely.

“You’re right, you know Percival is never going to let me live this down,” Gwaine chuckled watching as you threw your shirt back on. 

“That’s on you, you’re the one who forgot to lock the armory door that one time snuck off during training,” you laughed.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Gwaine said kissing you one last time.

“See you tonight,” you said as he left the tent, smiling at you over his shoulder.


	2. Tavern fight

It had been a long journey to Camelot so when you passed by a tavern you thought you deserved to treat yourself to a nice ale.

You sat at an empty table, minding your own business when a group of men approached you.

“You must not be from around here, this spot belongs to us,” one of them stated.

“I’m sorry gentlemen, I’ll move,” you said trying to get up but you accidently bumped into the big burley man, effectively spilling your ale over him.

“You did that on purpose,” he shouted, grabbing the collar of your shirt and practically lifted you into the air.

“I swear it was an accident,” you pleaded, “I’m not looking for trouble, just passing through.”

The man didn’t care what you had to say he just raised his fist, about to connect directly with your face when someone smashed a mug over his head.

“You look like you could use some help,” the mysterious man cheekily smiled at you.

“Look out,” you said as one of the assailants friends plunged for him.

Your daredevil paladin ducked making the man miss and crash into the table, breaking it in half.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said grabbing your hand and dragging you out of the tavern.

You ran until you stumbled upon a hidden passageway, “this way,” he said pulling you aside.

When the group of angry men ran past you two, he peaked out of the alley,” it’s all clear,” he stated.

“Thanks for the help,” you told him.

“Anything for a man as handsome as yourself,” he grinned.

“You are quite the charmer you know that?” you chuckled.

“So I’ve been told,” he laughed.

“Does my hero have a name?” you teased.

“Gwaine… Sir Gwaine actually.”

“Oh so you’re a knight?”

“That would be correct,” he chuckled.

“Well I’m Y/N, I just arrived in Camelot.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Y/N,” he said flirtatiously.

“The pleasure is all mine Sir Gwaine,” you flirted back.


	3. Lamia

The men of Gwen and Elyan’s hometown were mysteriously becoming dangerously ill so Arthur sent you along with them as well as Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Merlin to look into the matter.

After seeing the state the men were in, you all agreed that if anyone could help them it was Gaius.

On your travels back to Camelot you came across a woman named Lamia who you noticed Percival, Leon and Elyan had all taken a liking to.

Overnight Elyan suddenly fell ill like the other men from his town.

“We should go east, I know of a castle nearby where you can tend to him,” Lamia stated.

“Camelot is west, we need to get him to Gaius,” Merlin retorted.

“Lamia said we should go east so east is where we shall go,” Percival announced.

“Come on Percival, we don’t know this castle, it is best for Elyan if we take him to Gaius,” you added.

Leon grabbed ahold of your chainmail and pulled you towards him, “We are heading east and that’s final."

Gwaine got defensive, grabbing Leon by the shoulder and pushing him away from you, "Back off Leon, we can go east if it will get you to stop acting like a jerk."

“What has gotten into all of you,” Gwen sighed.

After a few hours ride you finally arrived at the castle Lamia had spoken off.

You all hopped off your horses and wandered into the rundown castle with Gwaine and Leon holding Elyan upright.

“Are you sure this is the right place? It seems like no one has occupied this castle in years,” you turned to Lamia but she was gone.

“Lamia? “ Percival called out.

"We must go look for her,” Leon stated letting go of Elyan.

“Maybe we should just go back to Camelot,” Gwaine said laying Elyan down.

“We must find Lamia,” Leon reemphasized before running off with Percival.

“Where are you two going?“ you called out after them.

"You retrieve Percival, I’ll get Leon,” Gwaine told you.

“Alright, please be careful,” you said subtly squeezing his hand before taking off after Percival.

With the four you now gone Merlin and Gwen took to looking after Elyan.

Gwen put the back of her hand to his forehead, “He’s burning up, I wish Gaius was here."

“We’ll get out of here once Gwaine and Y/N return with the others,” Merlin assured her.

“What could possibly have gotten Elyan, Percival and Leon so wrapped up about this girl?"

“I don’t know,” Merlin shrugged.

“Why do you think Gwaine and Y/N aren’t so infatuated with her?"

“Probably because they are lovers,” Merlin chuckled.

“Gwaine and Y/N are lovers,” Gwen gasped.

“You didn’t know?“ Merlin laughed, "even Arthur figured it out."


	4. banquet (nsfw)

You couldn’t keep your eyes off him all night.

All throughout the banquet for Arthur’s birthday you and Gwaine would steal glances, trying not to be too obvious with your attraction towards each other.

You were the newest knight of camelot after relocating and back where you came from knights were ostracized if caught being intimate with one another.

Gwaine had told you the first day you met that Camelot was different, that everyone was accepted here but part of you still had your fears.

So instead the two of you kept your affair hidden in the darkness of the night.

Every once in a while Gwaine would steal a kiss when no one was around but tonight the castle was filled to the capacity with guests and you would not dare risk it.

Gwaine would look at you with that big smile of his from across the room and all you wanted to do was take him home.

The banquet came to an end when the midnight bell rang, you said your farewells and when the town fell asleep you snuck into Gwaine’s place.

“I thought you’d never come,” Gwaine said laying already half naked in his bed waiting for you.

The sheet around his waist disappeared as he stood, leaving him in nothing but his undergarments.

“Leon drank a little too much at the banquet, Percival elected me to help his stumbling arse through town to get him home,” you laughed, putting your hands on Gwaine’s neck and bringing him forward to kiss you.

“I noticed you looking at me all night,” he said in between kisses, tugging your shirt over your head.

“I’ve wanted you all night,” you muttered as Gwaine pulled on the strings of your pants letting them fall to the floor.

He led you to his bed, hands running over your chest before laying you down and climbing on top of you, kissing you deeply.

You squeezed his rear, moving his hips against yours as both your cocks got hard.

His hand slipped inside your underwear, stroking your cock slowly.

“No teasing, Gwaine,” you groaned.

“I know you won’t be in my bed in the morning so I’m going to make this last as long as possible,” he grinned.

He kissed down your body, freeing you from the last of your clothing and slipping your cock in his mouth.

His tongue whirled around expertly, bobbing his head up and down.

Looking down you saw that Gwaine was stroking himself while he pleasured you.

After effectively getting you worked up he moved back up to your lips, kissing you hard as you flipped your positions.

Tangling his legs around your waist you pushed the tip of your cock inside him.

Gwaine moaned throwing his head back against the pillow.

He let out a deep sigh when you were all the way in him and you started thrusting your hips.

You held onto his thighs, Gwaine’s fingers gripping the sheets under him.

“Right there, right there,” Gwaine chanted as you hit the perfect spot in him over and over again.

Gwaine reached down and started vigorously stroking his cock.

Within minutes Gwaine was cumming on his chest, moaning loudly as he did so.

You pulled out of him, moving your hand quickly against your cock until your cum joined his.

When you both caught your breath you leaned down and grabbed a rag from the floor, letting Gwaine clean himself up before falling down onto the mattress next to him.

He leaned over and kissed you, “guess it’s time for you to go,” he said disappointed.

“Maybe i can stay just this once,” you smiled.

“I’d really like that,” he said kissing you again.

That night you fell asleep naked with Gwaine in your arms.

It was the first time in a long time you felt at ease and it was a feeling you never wanted to go away.


End file.
